1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server or a client can transmit print data to a printing apparatus. In a print operation, a hot folder can be used to simplify routine work. For example, as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-205379, a hot folder with predetermined print settings (e.g., page layout and print paper size) can be prepared beforehand. Then, a print job can be automatically created based on print data when the print data is input into the hot holder.
Input (entry) of the print data into the hot folder can be carried out with a drag and drop operation by a user who intends to shift a target file (i.e., a file to be printed) into the hot folder.
However, according to the operation system of Windows®, the drag and drop operation of a file, if performed within the same drive, is regarded as an instruction for moving (migrating) the file from one folder to another folder both belonging to the same drive. For example, when a user drags and drops a file “A” from a folder “B” to a folder “C” in the same drive, the system moves the file “A” to the folder “C” and leaves no data of the file “A” in the folder “B.”
Thus, in a print operation, if a user drags and drops the file “A” (print data) from the folder “B” to the hot folder in the same drive, the file “A” is completely moved from the folder “B” to the hot folder and no data of the file “A” remains in the folder “B” (i.e., a move source).
In the context of the present disclosure, the action for completely transferring a file from one folder to another folder while leaving no file having the same contents in the original folder is referred to as a “move” action. On the other hand, the action for creating a new file having the same contents in another folder without erasing the file in the original folder is referred to as a “copy” action.
Furthermore, the settings of a hot folder may include deletion of entered file data after the print processing of the file data is accomplished or a print job is created. Accordingly, not only the file data is erased from the move source (i.e., input source) but also no data may remain in the hot folder when the print processing or the print job creation is accomplished. To avoid such an accident, a user is required to perform complicated work for copying file data beforehand or when the file is input into the hot folder.
The settings of a hot folder may allow a user to leave a backup file. However, the backup operation is generally performed by simply storing the file data into a designated folder after the file data entered into the hot folder is processed. Therefore, backup files may form a huge database. Retrieving a target file may be difficult and complicated.
Moreover, as another complicated work, a user is required to open a job management application and check or confirm, on a user interface (UI), the print status (i.e., processing result) of the print data entered in the hot folder.